Enterprises as well as individuals are becoming increasingly dependent on computers. As more and more data are generated, the need for efficient and reliable file or storage systems is increasing. There are a variety of file or storage systems in existence today, utilizing both local and remote storage. Some file or storage systems use both an originating file or storage system and a replica file or storage system in order to ensure the safety of the data by copying the data from the local to the replica system. Some replica file or storage systems include data versioning, enabling recovery of the state of the originating file or storage system at multiple previous points in time (e.g., a snapshot based block recovery system). Some replica file or storage systems additionally include data storage reduction techniques, for example data compression or data deduplication (e.g., segment deduplication system where a data stream is stored after being chopped up into segments and targeting storing a segment only once in the storage system). In the event of a corruption of stored data on the storage device, it is desirable to restore the data to a point in time known to be before the corruption of stored data occurred. However, simply recopying the entire stored contents of an originating storage system from a replica system is very complex and slow.